


We let go of each other's hands

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I swear, Junya goes to America AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: Junya takes the choice offered to him to go beyond the ultimate. It's a small path, wide enough for only a single person and soon enough he begins to feel the pressure. When his one year overseas is up, he chooses to go back and pursue his path at D-Four Productions once more. However, lots of things can change in a year. The feelings of DearDream is one of them.





	1. Prologue: Our feelings were interrupted

 "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

Itsuki's voice overpowered the music, his hands clapping out a steady tempo. To his right, Shin was struggling with the leg movements while to his left, Chizuru wasn't even bothering to do them. To many, it might have seemed like a group at the beginning of a tough practice, too inexperienced to properly execute the movements, but Kanade knew better. 

When the music stopped, Itsuki let out a sigh. "Alright, let's take five."

Kanade took advantage of the short break to limp over to his phone and water bottle. It was no secret that Itsuki was a Spartan teacher when it came to dancing, but this lesson was beginning to feel like overkill. Opening his Twitter, he began to read through his timeline. As he did, a myriad of emotions ran through his mind, from guilt to sorrow to hatred. 

"Kana-chan, is something wrong?" Chizuru had clearly noticed his strange expressions. However Kanade didn't respond. "Leader -"

"Don't call me that." Snarled Kanade. Chizuru stared back at him, somehow looking both shocked and unsurprised. 

"Kanade," started Shin tenderly.

"You don't understand," Kanade shook his head. "It's-" 

"-not like we were left behind too." Stated Itsuki dryly. Kanade looked up at the others, taking in Itsuki's glistening eyes, Shin's bowed in shoulders and Chizuru's quivering bottom lip. He had forgotten he wasn't alone in his suffering. 

Kanade curled his hand into a fist. "Dammit. _That guy_ should have been the leader, not me." He exclaimed, bringing his fist down to slam onto the floor. 

Shin caught it before it hit the ground. "It just wasn't meant to be," he spoke, looking up to make eye contact with Kanade before letting go of his fist. Chizuru sniffled loudly in agreement while Itsuki gently took Kanade's phone and turned it off. 

"That's right," he calmly stated as he placed Kanade's phone on the ground. "So how about we focus on the choreography now?"

"Ah! Spartan teacher Icchan is back!" Gasped Chizuru. The tense mood suddenly dissipated and Shin gave Chizuru a relieved smile. 

"That's right," said Itsuki with a grin. "So how about we go over that part once more?"

"Alright," spoke Kanade, slowly standing up. "I won't let that smile fool me this time though."

"I guess you better nail the turn this time, then." Replied Itsuki calmly.

As the quartet headed off to the centre of the room, Kanade's phone vibrated. It went unnoticed by the rest as the screen lit up, displaying the newest Twitter update from a certain user: Junya Sasaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It just wasn't meant to be._


	2. There is a new day faraway from the one today

Junya's arrival at the airport was the same as his departure: small, quiet and intimate. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, considering the way he left. But somehow, he had allowed himself to hope that the other members of DearDream would have shown up. He could imagine it now: Kanade and Chizuru waving enthusiastically and running towards him while Shin took his bags. Itsuki would give him a bag filled with Katagiri Sweets and Junya would comment about how he was the one who was supposed to bring souvenirs. But that wasn't reality.

"Junya!" He turned, spotting his sister standing alone, waving him over. Junya sighed, double checked that he had all his bags, and dove through the frantic crowd in order to finally reach her. From there, it began to blur. The meaningless small talk he had made with his sister about the trip - she had visited him during her break, so she already knew everything important - to the silence of the train ride back to the apartment. As they approached the building, Junya couldn't identify the feeling that was building up within. Was it anxiety? Hope? Nervousness? But as he laid eyes on their apartment, he only felt one thing: disappointment.

Nothing had changed. Not even his bedroom or his sister's - he had walked over to check both.

"Looking for something?" His sister raised her eyebrows.

Junya flinched. "No. Just getting used to it again." His sister nodded solemnly, but her eyes seemed to say that she wasn't convinced.

"If you want to see what your friends have been up to, you should turn on the television." She suggested, giving a smirk before entering the kitchen and closing the door.

The minute he heard the door close, Junya leapt for the remote. Possibilities ran through his mind as he turned on the television. Where they on the entertainment news? Had DearDream become bigger without him? As the music started playing out of the television's speakers, Junya turned his attention to the currently playing program. Was it a live performance by DearDream? A television interview? Was he even on the right channel?

It was the opening for a drama. Junya sighed and sat on the couch. He should have known his sister would pull something like this. As if reading his mind, his sister came out of the kitchen carrying a bag of popcorn.

"When did you warm it up?"

His sister stared at him. "You didn't notice? I guess you're more out of it than I thought." She slid into place next to him as the opening continued to play out and offered him some popcorn. Taking some, Junya turned his attention back to the television. The opening was almost over - it seemed to be one of the romance ones that his sister liked. "This one's only on episode three, so you didn't really miss anything."

Junya had spent a lot of time watching dramas with his sister ever since he had moved in. Some were good, some were mediocre and some were just plain weird. It was clear from what he had seen from the opening that this seemed like it was going to be a good one. A shot of the main heroine flashed across the screen as the opening drew to a close followed by a brief silhouette of the main boy. Junya frowned. Something about that silhouette had seemed familiar but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

The scene was set in a small neighbourhood as the heroine ran through the streets, clearly late for something. She weaved through the streets and hurried to the train station. However, the platform was empty. The girl seemed to panic for a second, but then a figure appeared from behind a column.

 _"Hana?"_ Asked the faraway figure hesitantly.

 _"Ryotaro!"_   The heroine ran forward into the figure's arms, finally giving allowing a good shot of the figure's face.

Junya choked on his popcorn. His sister smirked as she handed him a glass of water. He never took his eyes off the screen as he downed the glass, clearing his throat.

The figure on the screen may have had scruffy hair and a red muffler covering half of his face, but Junya recognized him in a heartbeat. It was Shin. Too many emotions to count ran through him in that moment. Junya tensed, his shoulders shaking. Did Shin have bags under his eyes? Or was it just the makeup? His voice acting had clearly improved as he was doing a high, soft-spoken voice for the role; a huge contrast from Shin's usual deep and confident voice.

Shin's character finally broke free from the heroine's hug. Turning towards the town, he smiled softly. _"It's good to be back."_

Junya stared at the screen, unblinking. If only he could feel the same...

The drama continued and Junya's negative feelings faded away as he slowly became more invested in the story. 

"Wait, so-"

"Ryotaro is Hana's childhood friend. She spent all of last week's episode telling Sakurai about his return from Tokyo."

"Sakurai. Is he the-"

"Yup, the bad boy alternative to Ryotaro's good boy." His sister waggled her eyebrows.  "Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if Hana ends up with him."

Junya laughed. "No way. She'll totally end up with Ryotaro."

"Oh please, you're just saying that because Shin's your friend." Junya froze. His sister continued with a shaky voice. "I mean, since when did the main boy appear in episode three?" Her voice stabilized as she continued. "He wasn't even mentioned in episode one."

"... Ok, I'll admit that's unprecedented but may be that's exactly why it'll happen." His sister gave a relieved chuckle. "This seems like it's better than your average drama, so a few good plot twists are bound to happen."  Junya smirked. 

"You're on." His sister smiled back. "You better hope that you didn't just jinx yourself. After all, Sakurai may be a bad boy now, but with a few plot twists, he would definitely be the better man for Hana." 

They finished watching the episode and then ate dinner. Somehow, despite being apart from his sister for most of the year, he felt closer to her than ever. As he went back to his bedroom and began to put on his pyjamas, Junya felt far more relaxed than he had felt in the past year. Settling into bed, he closed his eyes and easily drifted to sleep, blissfully unaware of what awaited him tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to whoever understands the reference for the characters in the drama. //I just couldn't resist
> 
> Look forward to some actual interaction between a DearDream member and Junya next chapter. Feel free to guess which DearDream member will be first.


	3. the faraway future leaving behind an illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's waited this long for this chapter.

A bright light shone into the room. Opening his eyes slowly, Junya winced at the sunlight streaming through his window. He groggily rolled out of bed and began to dress himself when he looked at the time.

"It's 2 in the afternoon?" He exclaimed. He should have realized it earlier, as his west-facing bedroom only allowed the sun's rays to enter in the afternoon. Junya quickly finished putting on his clothes and headed to the kitchen. His sister was probably already at the university, so he would have to make himself something to eat. It was probably better for him in the end, as he would able to clear his mind of the day's plans by doing something he loved.

After eating, Junya went back to his bedroom to pick up his athletic clothes. As he double checked to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, he noticed his D-Four Production jacket hanging on his dresser's knob. Junya picked it up. The fabric was smooth; his sister must have ironed it last night. His yellow handkerchief was neatly folded and placed in the jacket's pocket. He slipped one arm into the jacket's sleeve. A nostalgic sensation ran through him. He had forgotten how soft the jacket's fabric was. Swinging his arm through the other sleeve, Junya smiled. It was the feeling of being welcomed home.

The walk from the apartment to the agency was familiar, although Junya had half-expected himself to have forgotten it during his trip. As he walked up to the agency's doors, he was surprised to have arrived completely without incident. Part of him had expected a tearful reunion or a reporter ambush; however, Junya was relieved that this wasn't the case. 

As he opened the door and entered the agency, Junya was intrigued by how empty the foyer was. By this time in the afternoon, there were usually lots of people around: students arriving from school for their lessons, people returning from their away jobs and others just milling about. His meeting with the president wasn't until an hour later, so Junya decided to check out the practice rooms to see if anyone was there. 

As he neared the first practice room, he began to hear some Latin style music. As he walked down the corridor, Junya tried to inconspicuously look at who was inside. It was three of his fellow rookie idols: Nanao, Souji and Akiomi. They were close friends before, but now it seemed like they had formed a unit while he was gone. 

"Ah, Junya!" Junya froze. Nanao was waving at him, a wide smile on his face. Behind the youngest, Akiomi was staring at him, eyes as wide as saucers while Souji seemed to be gauging his reaction. "Welcome back!" Nanao charged forward, swiftly opening the door and faced Junya. "How was your trip? I saw that movie you were in!" Souji and Akiomi had followed their fellow unit member into the hallway, but both remained silent. 

"Uh, thanks." Junya fumbled for the right words to say. How did he tell Nanao that he wasn't interested in a conversation with him? 

"There's only one other member of DearDream here right now, if you're wondering." Everyone turned to look at Souji. The tallest rookie shrugged before continuing. "He's in the big practice room at the end of the hallway."

Junya gave Souji and the others a brusque nod before continuing down the hallway. He could hear the frantic whispering of Akiomi behind him, but he was too far away to make out the words. Junya was far too interested in the fragments of his own unit rather than the formation of this new one to care about what was going on behind him.

As he walked down the hallway, he realized that he didn't even know who was the DearDream member in the practice room. Shin was unlikely, as he was probably filming the drama that he had watched with his sister yesterday. The other members, however, all seemed equally likely. Junya sighed. The closer he got to the end of the hallway, the more hesitant his steps became. Before long, he had reached the end of the corridor. Unlike most of the other practice rooms in the agency, which had a clear glass door, this practice room only had a small rectangular window above the doorknob that one could look through. Shuffling towards the door, Junya angled himself so that he was less likely to be seen by those inside before taking a peek. Due to Souji's words, he had been expecting a single member of DearDream practicing alone; his eyes, however, took in a small group of D-Four members dancing. Using the mirrors in the front of the studio, he was able to spot a familiar face. Itsuki. 

Junya stumbled back as he took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure why he had expected to see Kanade or Shin, maybe it was the idea of seeing someone he was closer to or maybe it was the reassurance that could come only from someone who was in Traffic Signal. However, seeing Itsuki only brought memories of the other's smile when Junya had told him he was an equal. Junya wasn't sure what to do. He could leave right now and wait for a better opportunity to talk or he could knock on the door and interrupt this group's practice. Just what were they practising for?

"Hey, you're blocking the exit."

Junya jumped. Two members had exited while he had been thinking. Moving quickly to the side, he flashed an apologetic smile. The other members seemed a bit older than him, but they stared at him as though he seemed familiar.   
  
"Hey, you're the kid that left for America right?" Spoke the other.

"What?" Junya stuttered. "Well, yes."

"Huh. Never thought the guy that was the leader of Katagiri's unit would be so short."

"What?" Junya sputtered.

"It's a shame you came back too, Katagiri's pretty good."

"A shame?" Junya stared at the two seniors head on. They were taller than him, older and had more muscular bodies. But Junya wasn't exactly weak himself and he was ready to take on anyone who dared insult his unit.

"No matter which way you look at it, Katagiri's a great dancer." Stated the taller of the two. "It's a shame he won't be able to show off that talent in an idol group." 

"And he brings excellent snacks too," chimed in the other.

"It's not like his leader seems to know much about what's been going on outside of his own successful little world anyways." The taller dancer leaned in closer. "Do you even know what your fellow unit member's been doing? Do you even know what any of your unit members have been doing while you've been having fun in America?"

Junya didn't know what to say. While he was in America, he hadn't been given any news of what had been going on back home because Ethan McCurdy insisted that it would have distracted him too much. For all he knew, all of the DearDream members could have quit. But he knew in his heart that it wasn't the case. He knew that the other members of DearDream loved the unit as much as he did, even if it took him the journey to America to realize it. "I haven't been having fun in America," he spat out. The sound of a door creaking open vaguely registered in his mind, but he ignored it. "I've been on a job, working as hard as I possibly can and pushing myself past the ultimate. And I-"

"Junya?"   
  
Junya froze. He recognized that voice in a heartbeat. Sure enough, Itsuki stepped out into the hallway.

However, the younger male didn't even glance at Junya; instead, he turned to the pair of dancers. "Ah, they need you for your group's runthrough." The pair nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind them - a deed far more respectful than what Junya had thought them capable of at the moment. Itsuki gave the closed door a longing look before finally meeting Junya's eyes. "So... you're back."

"Yeah," breathed Junya. He stared at Itsuki, trying to think of the words he would say next. But he kept getting distracted by the small details that drew his attention. There were dark bags under Itsuki's eyes - had he been struggling between school and work again? Itsuki's eyes themselves seemed harder than what Junya had ever seen before and Itsuki's hair had grown long enough to brush his eyelids. A full year had passed from the last time he had seen the other members of DearDream. Only now had he realized how much time could change a person, especially when you weren't there to see the small changes in between. Maybe he should be grateful that Itsuki didn't grow a few centimetres while he was away, but it was hard to feel thankful when the person in front of him seemed more wary than excited.

"How was America?" Itsuki's voice sounded flat, as if he was asking out of politeness rather than personal interest.

"It was... hard." Junya looked at his feet. He wasn't one to avoid conversation, especially one that he had imagined in his head for a while now, but his feet were already pointing towards the other end of the corridor, ready to start moving away from the situation. He wasn't the only one though, Itsuki already seemed closer to the door than he was to Junya. He quickly realized that he had to say something else to keep the conversation going. "It was hard. The training-" Itsuki was facing the door. "The English lessons-" Itsuki had the handle within his grasp. "The filming-" The door latch gave a soft click. "And being away from DearDream." Itsuki stopped in his tracks, the door partly opened. 

"It was hard for us too," he spoke softly, still facing away from Junya. He fell silent for a moment, long enough for Junya to worry that he wouldn't say another word, but he spoke again. "We're having a dress rehearsal two days from now at two in the afternoon." And then Itsuki slipped back into the practice room and out of Junya's sight. 

Junya stood silently for a few seconds, unsure what to make of Itsuki's invitation. A dress rehearsal? Just what had he been practising for? Than he remembered the dancer's words. He still didn't know what Itsuki had been doing with that group of dancers, but at least he had an invitation to find out tomorrow. 

Glancing at the time, he quickly realized that his scheduled meeting with the president was just a few minutes away. Turning around, he briskly walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares that followed him. He made his way to the second floor, which was at the moment, far emptier than the first. Making his way to the president's office, he knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Junya opened the door to see the president and Mikami sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He breathed a sigh of relief at the familiarity of the scene as he took his own seat across from the two. 

"Welcome back," started Mikami. "When I first gave you this offer, I didn't think you would return this soon." Junya gulped. 

"I'm-"

"We've given this move a lot of thought, Sasaki." The president interrupted him swiftly. "We wouldn't have done this if we didn't think it was viable. DearDream's been out of the public's mind for a long time now. Winning Dream Festival! and gaining all those fans back will be the hardest thing you and the others will have ever faced." 

"The public's forgotten about you. KUROFUNE easily won last year's Dream Fes, if you're wondering." Mikami paused before continuing.  "If you're thinking about who you're up against this year, ANSwer's gained lots of fans with their recent performances."

"Winning Dream Festival! while being unable to participate in popular events of the current year, like the Battle Live, has never been done before. I would ask if your unit is ready for it, but it's clear you're not ready-" Junya opened his mouth to protest. "-yet." Junya closed his mouth. "If DearDream hasn't resumed a regular practice schedule within a week, I'll withdraw your entry from this year's Dream Festival!"

"We were already entered?" Exclaimed Junya. The registration deadline had been long before he had made the decision to return home after his overseas project. Mikami and the president glanced at each other. 

"Let's just say we knew you weren't being honest about your feelings." Mikami made eye contact with him. Junya glanced away, embarrassed. "It wasn't hard to guess what you might do when you realized just exactly what you had done." 

Junya stared at the floor. He had made a fool of himself, broken up his bonds with his friends and spent a year away from home only to be told that they already knew he was making a mistake when he had made the decision? Junya cradled his head in his hands. 

"That's why I've scheduled you to be on Dream Festival! Radio today." Started the president.

"What? Today?!" Junya shot up from the couch. "At what time?"

"Half an hour from now. You're the only guest on the program, so the staff will find you if you wander off before it starts." Junya sighed. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk about what he had done overseas. All he wanted to do was go back in time, to the moment where he made that decision. If only he hadn't been blinded by what he thought was his goal. Maybe then, DearDream would have succeeded. "You'll be getting plenty of publicity over the next few days, so you might as well make the most of it and promote your unit at the same time. If you can get all the members of DearDream on board within a week, then you just might find yourself where you were one year ago." Junya met the president's eyes. "What do you think, Sasaki?"

"I'll take it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on We let go of each other's hands: "I repeatedly ask" - "Welcome to Dream Festival! Radio~ We have a special guest with us here today. He's so mysterious, even I don't know who he is! You can come in now, Mr. Guest!" "..." "Eh?!"


	4. I repeatedly ask

Junya stood outside the room that they used to record Dream Festival! Radio. He had been instructed by a staff member to wait for his cue, but he wasn't quite sure what the they had meant by it. The radio would start any minute now and - all of a sudden, the idea hit him. Taking out his earphones and his cellphone, Junya swiftly tuned in to the site where they were streaming the radio. The instrumental introduction finished playing and and a familiar voice began to speak.  

 "Hello~ Hello~ He~llo! Welcome to Dream Festival! Radio~ We have a special guest with us here today. He's so mysterious, even I don't know who he is! You can come in now, Mr. Guest!" 

Taking his earbuds out, Junya quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He sat down in the empty chair next to the host and put on the headphones that were laying on the desk. To his surprise, his mic had already been set up and was turned on. He turned towards the host, expecting them to introduce him, but instead there was silence. Realizing that the host had clearly been caught off guard, he took over.

"I'm Junya Sasaki, your guest today. It's good to be back." 

"..." The other male remained silent, hands gripping the table in front of him. Junya glanced towards him before continuing.

"My fellow host is Chizuru Sawamura and the next song is Sankishi's Glory Story." Taking off his headphones, he began to take in his unit member. Chizuru was looking down at the floor and with the silence, it was easier to hear the sniffling sounds that he had missed before.

"Chizuru?" He lifted up his hand, hesitating as he drew closer. Chizuru seemed to curl into himself. Junya approached slowly, about to give the shorter boy a pat on the back when Chizuru suddenly straightened up. 

"And we're ba-ba-ba-back!" He exclaimed. Junya flinched. It was a strange sight: hearing Chizuru's cheerful tone and seeing his wide smile adorned with tear tracks that ran down his cheeks. He wanted to reconcile, but he wasn't sure that the radio was the proper place to do it. "I'm your host, Chizu! We're here with a super special guest: Junya Sasaki, right after his project overseas." He turned to Junya, still not meeting his eyes. "So how was America?"

"Uh," Junya stuttered, trying to understand the sudden change in mood. "It was certainly different from here. The flight was really long, but it was definitely a fun and enjoyable sight. I didn't get to go sightseeing as much as I wanted to, but the places we filmed at were breathtaking."

"Wow! So you had lots of fun filming your new movie right?" Chizuru rested his elbows on the table, leaning closer to Junya.

"Yeah, it was hard learning enough English for the lines, but the staff was friendly and accommodating." Junya smiled, although the other still wasn't looking him in the eyes, it was a start. 

"How about teaching us some of the English that you learned?" Chizuru swung his arms high into the air above him, barely missing the microphone. 

"Eh?" Junya recoiled. 

"That's right. It could be a new corner! Junya's English Lessons!"

Junya looked down at the outline in front of him, scanning the titles. There was barely anything written except for the names of the corners, the first of which just said Free Talk. 

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea." He started. "So what do you want me to teach first?"

"Hmm." Chizuru smirked. "How about your favourite catchphrase?"

"What?" Junya furrowed his brows.  Do you mean Mikami's?"

"Yup. So how do you say it in English?"

"Uh..." Junya paused, taking a few moments to think about the words. "Go beyond the ultimate."

"Wow~ That sounds super cool!" Chizuru seemed geniunely interested, despite the fact that he still seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "How about... Kana-chan's cathphrase?"

"What?"

"Unless you've forgotten it." Junya flinched. He didn't expect Chizu to say something like that; it sounded more like something his twin brother Yuzuru would say. 

"Of course I haven't. It's just a little hard to translate into English." He paused. "I guess the way Kanade always uses it, it would translate into something like 'We can totally do it'!" 

"Sounds just like Kana-chan!" laughed Chizuru. "How about one more? DearDream's catchphrase."

"Eh? That's already in English, Chizuru."

"I guess you're right," spoke Chizuru with a shrug. "Well, that's the end of the first Junya's English Lessons! The next corner is 'Am I in the minority?'~"

Somewhere in between reading letters from fans and responding, Junya began to feel like he was on autopilot. He shared amusing anecdotes about his time overseas, laughed at Chizuru's stories, but at the same time, something felt off. Before he knew it, the radio episode was over. As he walked out of the recording room, he took the time to wait for Chizuru outside after thanking the staff. 

"You did a great job today, Chizuru." Chizuru looked up at him before immediately turning around, starting to walk the the other way. "Wait, Chizuru!" Junya ran after the shorter member, catching up with him and placing a hand on his shoulder - a shaking shoulder.

"Jun-kun," the other whispered, voice breathy as tears welled up. "Why did you come back?" 

"Eh? I came back-" 

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to come back?" Chizuru pulled his shoulder out from Junya's grasp, looking straight ahead, away from him. 

"Well," Junya stared at the ground. "It was kind of a-" The sound of footsteps stopped him mid-sentence. Surprised, he looked back up; Chizuru was gone. "Chizuru?" He called out. There was no response. If this was how his encounters with the other members of DearDream would go, he was off to a rotten start. He sighed. He couldn't stand around and wait for the rest of DearDream to run into him, he needed to go find them. Running into the President's office, Junya managed to get the location of the drama without much resistance. Putting it safely in his jacket pocket, he headed off. He needed to talk to the one member he had known for the longest time. The one he had almost formed a unit with. 

Shin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on We let go of each other's hands: Silent Answer - “He was someone who had promised to be my partner, to always have my back. But when the opportunity presented itself, he let go of my hand and said you’re on your own.” "You mean, you wouldn't want to see him again if you could?"


End file.
